mugenlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakuya Izayoi/RicePigeon's Version
Overview Sakuya has a number of tools for zoning, most of which consist of her knife projectiles. This allows Sakuya to play both defensively and offensively depending on the situation. Her projectiles can pressure her opponent, forcing them to block and allowing Sakuya to react accordingly. Sakuya's dash also brings her low to the ground, allowing her to avoid many projectiles and high attacks. However, Sakuya is not without her flaws. The long delay of her specials leaves Sakuya open, so they are best used when you know the opponent cannot react, such as while they are knocked down. Additionally, no longer works well as a defensive tool due to the fact that the knives now destroy themselves if Sakuya is hit, so they must be used to maintain offensive pressure. While Sakuya's projectile moves consist of many more projectiles than the norm, allowing her to easily win projectile wars, their individual damage is rather weak, and damage scaling will rack up quite quickly. Additionally, Sakuya does not posses any reliable reversals other than her super. At the beginning of the match, Sakuya must select from one of two Level 3 Supers, as both cannot be used during the same match. "Sakuya's World" is Sakuya's trademark Level 3, freezing time for a short while and allowing Sakuya to set up knives against a completely defenseless opponent. Choosing this also allows access to her "Jill the Ripper" Hyper, which costs no power, but can only be used during the timestop. Using "Jill the Ripper" will immediately cause the timestop to end, so it is best used just before the timestop ends in order to tack on extra damage. "Deflation World" is Sakuya's other selectable Level 3, and is better used as a combo ender due to its startup, range and high priority. Moves + |c=Shortcut for }} Note: All non-projectile, non-throw attacks will gain a 25% damage boost on counterhit, as well as increased hitstun; all Light normals gain an addtional +1 frame advantage on counterhit, while all other non-projectile and non-throw attacks gain an additional +3 frame advantage. Moves that hit multiple times will only have counterhit bonuses applied to the first hit of the attack unless otherwise stated. Normals |prorate=95% |cancel= , , + , + , + , , + , , |description=Sakuya delivers a swift horizontal chop with her hand. |image=SakuyaRP-5x.png |startup=3 |active=2 |recovery=8 |advhit=+5 |advblock=+2 |damage=20 |block= }} |prorate=85% |cancel= , + , , |description=Sakuya delivers a kick to the opponent's stomach |image=SakuyaRP-5y.png |startup=5 |active=4 |recovery=14 |advhit=+1 |advblock=-4 |damage=37 |block= }} |prorate=80% x 2 |cancel= , |description=Sakuya draws a knife and steps forward for a two-hit slash that covers a good horizontal distance |image=SakuyaRP-5z.png |startup=7 |active=2*2 |recovery=18 |advhit=-2 |advblock=-6 |damage=47 x 2 |block= }} + |block= |prorate=92% |cancel= , , + , + , + , , + , , |description=Sakuya does a swift sweep kick at the opponent's ankles. |image=SakuyaRP-2x.png |startup=4 |active=2 |recovery=8 |advhit=+4 |advblock=+1 |damage=20 }} + |block= |prorate=85% |cancel= , + , , |description=Sakuya draws a knife and stabs in front of her before swiftly bringing the knife up and over her head. The latter portion of the active frames covers the entire area above Sakuya, making a useful anti-air attack. |image=SakuyaRP-2y1.png |image2=SakuyaRP-2y2.png |startup=10 |active=5 |recovery=9 |advhit=+3 |advblock=0 |damage=50 }} + |prorate=75% |notes= |cancel= , |description=Sakuya performs a step forward that trips her opponent. |image=SakuyaRP-2z.png |startup=6 |active=2 |recovery=25 |advhit=D |advblock=-9 |damage=65 |block= }} |prorate=90% |requirements= |cancel=Air , Air , , |description=Sakuya performs a downward kick in midair. Can be used for jump ins. |image=SakuyaRP-j5x.png |startup=6 |active=7 |damage=35 |block= }} |prorate=85% |requirements= |cancel=Air , , |description=Sakuya draws a knife and slashes the air in front of her. Intended for air-to-air combat. |image=SakuyaRP-j5y.png |startup=5 |active=3 |damage=50 |block= }} |prorate=80% |requirements= |cancel= , |description=Sakuya draws a knife and slashes the air in front and above her. |image=SakuyaRP-j5z.png |startup=5 |active=3 |damage=70 |block= }} Command Attacks + or + + |prorate= |notes= |description=Sakuya poses in front of her opponent. Being near the opponent causes Sakuya to stop time, then reappear away from the opponent while they are suddenly surrounded by a barrage of knives from all sides. |image=SakuyaRP-throw1.png |image2=SakuyaRP-throw2.png |caption=Hitbox |startup=3 |active=2 |recovery=20 |advhit=D |advblock=D |damage=70 |block= }} + |notes= |prorate=90% x 2 |cancel= , |description=Sakuya leaps into the air, flashing a knife in hand for a two hit slash. Hitbox of the second hit can be used as an anti-air. |image=SakuyaRP-4y1.png |image2=SakuyaRP-4y2.png |caption=1st Hit |caption2=2nd Hit |startup=6 |active=1(1)2 |recovery=24+5 |advhit=+5 |advblock=+1 |damage=36*51 |block= }} + |prorate=85% |cancel= , |description=Sakuya leaps foward and into the air, performing a flip kick. Is safe on hit, and can be followed up into a combo. |image=SakuyaRP-6y.png |startup=26 |active=2 |recovery=7+3 |advhit=+5 |advblock=+3 |damage=70 |block= }} Specials |prorate=95% x 7 |notes= |cancel= |description=Sakuya tosses an arrangement of knives that stay suspended in the air for a few seconds before resuming their trajectory. The knives are harmless until they start moving again, and will automatically go into their "active" phase if this move is performed again. If Sakuya is hit before the knives can activate, the knives will be destroyed. fires a spread that fans out in front of Sakuya, fires a spread that fans out behind Sakuya, and fires a condensed spread that fires straight. During Sakuya's World, all versions behave identical to the Version. |image=SakuyaRP-236x.png |image2=SakuyaRP-236y.png |image3=SakuyaRP-236z.png |image4=SakuyaRP-236hitbox.png |caption= Version |caption2= Version |caption3= Version |caption4=Projectile Hitbox |version= (Ground)|damage=9x7|startup=20|active=--|recovery=48|advhit=D|nextrow= (Air)|damage=9x7|startup=20|active=--|recovery=Until Ground+24|advhit=D|nextrow= (Ground, Sakuya's World)|damage=11x7|startup=0|active=--|recovery=0|advhit=D|nextrow= (Air, Sakuya's World)|damage=11x7|startup=0|active=--|recovery=0|advhit=D }} }} }} |block= |framenotes=Startup and Recovery during Sakuya's World occur during pause. Total duration 45f. }} : 92% x 3 ground : 92% x 4 ground : 92% x 5 Air : 92% x 3 |command= |notes= |cancel= |description=Sakuya leaps into the air in an arc with six knives orbiting around her. Button press determines how far and how high the ground versions travel, while for the aerial versions, preserves Sakuya's trajectory, cancels her trajectory and moves her forward, while cancels her trajectory and moves her upward. |image=SakuyaRP-623x.png |image2=SakuyaRP-623y.png |image3=SakuyaRP-623z.png |image4=SakuyaRP-623air.png |caption=Ground Version |caption2=Ground Version |caption3=Ground Version |caption4=Air Versions |block=Ground: Air: |version= |damage=30x3|startup=7|active=4(4)4(4)4|recovery=23+17|advhit=D|advblock=-17|nextrow= |damage=30x4|startup=10|active=4(4)4(4)4(4)4|recovery=29+17|advhit=D|advblock=-23|nextrow= |damage=30x5|startup=13|active=4(4)4(4)4(4)4(4)4|recovery=35+17|advhit=D|advblock=-29|nextrow= (Air)|damage=30x3|startup=6|active=4(4)4(4)4|recovery=Until Ground+7|advhit=D|advblock=-- }} }} }} }} |notes= |cancel= |prorate=90.3% x 6 |description=Sakuya tosses an arrangement of 6 knives, which bounce off the walls and ceiling. throws the knives straight up, throws the knives up and behind Sakuya, and throws the knives down at the ground. |image=SakuyaRP-214x.png |image2=SakuyaRP-214y.png |image3=SakuyaRP-214z.png |caption= Version |caption2= Version |caption3= Version |startup=13 |active=-- |recovery= : 40 : 25 : 40 |advhit= : -2 : -- : -2 |advblock= : -6 : -- : -6 |damage=11x6 (14x6 during Sakuya's World) |block= }} |notes= on 2nd hit on 1st hit ( only) on 2nd hit ( / only) |cancel= |prorate=90.0% x 2 |description=Sakuya performs a dashing slash attack with her knife, followed up by a shadow copy of herself that repeats her actions. will cause Sakuya's shadow clone to strike first, followed by Sakuya herself on successful hit. The shadow clone counts as while Sakuya herself counts as a physical hit. The second hit of this attack will not occur if the first attack whiffs regardless of version used. |image=SakuyaRP-421-1.png |image2=SakuyaRP-421-2.png |caption=Sakuya hitbox |caption2=Clone hitbox |startup= : 10 : 14 : 25+20 |active=4 |recovery= : 54 : 49 : 26 42 |advhit=D |advblock= : -18 : -13 : -8 |damage= : 37*45 : 47*45 : 50*55 |block= }} or or or |properties= |description=Sakuya dissipates, then reappears about half screen away from her original location. Vulnerable during recovery portion. teleports Sakuya forward, while teleports backward. |image=SakuyaRP-623ppp.png |image2=SakuyaRP-623ppp2.png |startup=27 |active=-- |recovery=11 |damage=N/A }} Supers |requirements=1000 power. |meter= / |notes= |prorate=96% x 16 |description=Sakuya releases a barrage of knives that stay in the air for some time. After a few seconds, the knives then track the opponent one by one. Sakuya is able to move and attack before the knives home in. If Sakuya is struck by an attack before the knives start tracking the opponent, all knives currently on screen will be destroyed. Note that as long as at least one knive is tracking the opponent, the other knives will not be destroyed if Sakuya is hit. |image=SakuyaRP-236236-1.png |image2=SakuyaRP-236236-2.png |startup=0+20 |active=-- |recovery=52 |advhit=D |advblock=-- |damage=17x16 |block= }} |prorate=98% x 29 |meter= / |requirements=1000 power. |notes= |description=Sakuya draws two knives, one in each hand, and begins to repeatedly slash the air in front of her in a berserk rampage, rising off the ground as she does so. |image=SakuyaRP-214214.png |startup=0+11 |active=-- |recovery=138+16 |advhit=D |advblock=-31 |damage=10x29 |block= }} / |command= or |properties= Timestop for 7 seconds. |cancel=''"Jill the Ripper"'' |description=Sakuya focuses intensely as she then stops time, allowing only herself to move. During this time, Sakuya's power bar will be locked and unable to gain meter, and all of Sakuya's moves gain the property while Sakuya herself becomes invincible. All knives created by during the timestop will default to the version, and the knives will activate as soon as the timestop ends. The timestop effect will also end when "Jill the Ripper" is used. |image=SakuyaRP-214214ppp1.png |image2=SakuyaRP-214214ppp2.png |startup=0+39 |active=-- |recovery=0 |damage=N/A |block=N/A }} |requirements=Requires "Sakuya's World" selected prior to match. Can only be used during "Sakuya's World" timestop effect. |p1meter= |command= or |properties= |description=While time is still frozen, Sakuya leaps toward her opponent with knives drawn and vanishes. Sakuya reappears moments later in a pose, while the frozen opponent is mercilessly slashed by the delayed knife slashes. After the final hit, time resumes. Using this move will immediately cause the timestop effect of "Sakuya's World" to end after the final slash, regardless of how much time remains. If used at the last possible moment, time will continue to be frozen until the move ends. Due to this and the move's damage, it is best used toward the end of "Sakuya's World" after knives have been set up with Sense of Thrown Edge and/or Bounce/No-Bounce in order to both tack on extra damage and keep the opponent locked in place for the frozen knives to hit. |startup=0 |active=0 |recovery=0 |damage=240 |block= }} |block= |requirements=3000 power. Requires "Deflation World" selected prior to match. |command= or |notes= |description=Sakuya slashes the fabric of timespace around the opponent with her knives. Time then compresses, causing the past, present, and future incarnations of her knives to exist simultaneously, striking the opponent multiple times. The attack hits high, and useful as a combo ender, as it has good range and priority for a melee attack, but punishable on block. |damage=400 |meter= / |image=SakuyaRP-Deflate1.png |image2=SakuyaRP-Deflate2.png |caption=Hitbox |startup=0+16 |active=3 |recovery=45 |advhit=D |advblock=-21 }} Character Changelog '05/11/16 - Version 2016.05.11' : Proration during Sakuya's World increased: 95% -> 90% * + : Proration during Sakuya's World increased: 92% -> 87% *Sense of Thrown Edge: Startup during Sakuya's World decreased by 2f (0f air) *Sense of Thrown Edge: Recovery during Sakuya's World decreased by 15f. *Sense of Thrown Edge: Damage per hit during Sakuya's World decreased (12 -> 11) *Sakuya's World: Now displays a visible gauge showing remaining time for timestop effect. *New Spellcard: "Jill the Ripper" }} '03/17/16 - Version 2016.03.17' + : Damage on 2nd hit increased (41 -> 51) * + : Hitbox size on 2nd hit increased. * : Damage per hit increased (45 -> 47) *Sense of Thrown Edge: Damage per hit increased (8 -> 9) *Sense of Thrown Edge: Damage per hit during Sakuya's World increased (11 -> 12) *Sense of Thrown Edge: Proration per hit during Sakuya's World increased: 99% -> 99.5% *Bounce/No-Bounce: Damage per hit increased (10 -> 11) *Bounce/No-Bounce: Damage per hit during Sakuya's World increased (13 -> 14) *Bounce/No-Bounce: Proration per hit during Sakuya's World increased: 99% -> 99.5% *Time Paradox: Melee hit from Sakuya now hits overhead. *Wound Sign "Inscribe Red Soul": Can no longer be airblocked. }} '01/07/16 - Version 2016.01.07' '12/18/15 - Version 2015.12.18' button now acts as shortcut for + *Adjusted power gains. Sakuya now in general gains meter much faster. }} Category:Touhou Project Character Versions Category:Zoning Characters Category:Three Button Characters Category:Characters with Life Values of 900 to 949